Brian Ebersole vs. Anthony Waldburger
The first round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged early. Four thirty-five. Waldburger dropped Ebersole with a jab pouncing to half-guard. Wow. Waldburger landed a left elbow. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Waldburger mounted nearly. Waldburger mounted nicely. Three thirty-five. Ebersole hip-escaped well, Waldburger had a D'arce tight there. Three fifteen. Ebersole was fighting it. He is in trouble though here. Three minutes. Ebersole fought it. Waldburger turtled him up. Ebersole turned out standing to the clinch. Wow. Ebersole stuffed a single. They broke. Two thirty-five. Ebersole landed a right to the body. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Waldburger landed a leg kick. They clinched. Ebersole stuffed a trip, kneed the body there. One thirty-five, Ebersole broke with a right elbow and a sharp left. Waldburger landed a body kick, ate a knee and a right and a left, wow. One fifteen. One minute. Waldburger landed a nice right and ate a left. Thirty-five. Ebersole's hairrow is hilarious. They clinched. Fifteen. Waldburger worked a standing guillotine here maybe. The first round ended. 10-9 Waldburger. "We don't use stools," they told Waldburger. "You can't just stand and look," they told Ebersole. The second round began. Waldburger landed a left hook. Ebersole blocked a hard high kick. Waldburger got a nice double. Four thirty-five. Ebersole was trying to switch. Waldburger was taking the back. Four fifteen. Ebersole stood to the clinch nicely. He worked a double and got it to guard. The crowd cheered. Four minutes. Waldburger worked rubber guard. He worked towards an omoplata. Three thirty-five. Waldburger has it. Ebersole escaped landing a left there. Three fifteen. Ebersole landed a right elbow and another. Three minutes. "Posture!" Waldburger worked an armbar. Two thirty-five. Waldburger had that! Ebersole escaped. And he escaped a kneebar. Waldburger tried a triangle now with two fifteen, wow what a chain of transitions. Two minutes. Ebersole landed a left hand there. Another. Another. One thirty-five. Ebersole landed a right. One fifteen. Ebersole landed a headbutt there! Ebersole landed two big right hammerfists, one minute as Waldburger had a triangle though, that's tight. He switched sides. Thirty-five. Waldburger landed three right elbows. He ate a left hand. Ebersole escaped with two big left elbows and a left hand. Ebersole had the back. Fifteen remaining. Waldburger rolled to the back nicely! Ebersole had guard on top again, two big right elbows. The second round ended, 10-9 Ebersole. Great fight so far. Fight of the Night so far. "We need a Lytle type effort," Ebersole's corner told him. The third round began. Four thirty-five. Waldburger looked a little tired. Waldburger landed a counter right. Four fifteen. They clinched there. Exchanged knees. Four minutes. Ebersole kneed the body, right elbow, they broke. Waldburger dodged a crazy kick attempt, it was crazy. Three thirty-five. They clinched. Three fifteen left. Waldburger stuffed a single to the clinch, he was tiring though. Three minutes. Ebersole got a single to guard. More left shoulder strikes. Two thirty-five. "Armbar!" Two fifteen. Waldburger worked to a triangle attempt. He's trying. Waldburger landed a thudding right elbow. Two minutes. Waldburger tried hard for that choke. Ebersole worked the body. He escaped. One thirty-five remaining. Ebersole had the back. One hook. Waldburger rolled there to half-guard. One fifteen. Waldburger regained guard. Ebersole landed a left. One minute with another. Waldburger was still looking for sweeps and subs. Ebersole landed a left elbow. Thirty-five with a big right. Another to the body. A left. A diving in right hand, Shogun style. Fifteen. Ebersole landed a big left. The third round ended. 10-9 Ebersole, 29-28 Ebersole. Great fight. Great comeback for Ebersole.